Decorus Nix
by Sometimesieatpie
Summary: Jacob is getting ready to ask his high school sweetheart, Anna, to the senior prom, but what will happen when he finds the battered, on the run, girl named Elsa? Rated T for some language. I haven't picked a Genre because I'm not sure what direction I'm going in yet.


Hey guys, the author here and this is my first fanfic so don't judge me.. Also If you like the story thanks so much! But if you do not, then tell me why in the reviews. If I get decent feedback i'll do a chapter two but if not I'll probably just take it down.

Fun fact: I do not own Frozen.

As Jacob wakes up, late of course, he is in a panic to get to school. It's the end of February and today is the day he plans on asking his crush to the prom. Anna, the sweetest most adorable girl he'd ever laid eyes on, and after being friends since the eighth grade, he was finally going to make his move by asking her to the senior prom. He looks outside and much to his surprise, there is snow on the ground.

"MOM!" Jacob yells across the house, "Was it supped to snow today?!"

"No it was supposed to be in the fifties today, why?" Emily, Jacobs mom, replies.

"Well we have about five inches of snow on the ground; do you want me to start your car before I leave?"

"No, I've already started both of our cars, but there wasn't any snow out there just twenty minutes ago.. the weather in North Carolina is too crazy."

"You're the best, I'll see you after school." Jacob says while sloppily kissing his mother on the cheek.

"I love you honey, good luck with Anna today." Emily remarks.

"I love you too."

As Jacob steps out onto the porch of their small, blue house in rural North Carolina, he immediately notices something off about this snow. At first he thinks the wind is just blowing, making the snow appear to be going sideways, but he soon realizes it is spiraling around the huge Holly tree in his front yard. It looked absolutely beautiful with its bright red berries in full bloom, dark green leaves covered in beautiful ice.

"Wha.. why is there ice?" Jacob mutters to himself. He doesn't think it rained earlier, which leaves no reason there should be ice on the tree.

Not caring if he is going to be late or not, Jacobs curiosity takes hold and he trudges through the wind straight towards the tree. As he approaches, in awe of the beauty of the tree, he notices he is standing on solid ice, and the wind was no longer blowing. Terrified of the awesome act of nature he is experiencing, he starts to run back towards his car when he hears something. As he listens closer, he realizes it is the sound of someone sobbing. He circles the tree, and after discovering nothing, comes to the conclusion that they must be hidden inside the lowest hanging branches of the tree.

"Hello, is someone there?" he says, afraid of who may reply.

When no one replies, he proceeds to walk into the tree, breaking the branches with ease, because they were frozen solid. What he sees shocks him. It's a girl a little younger than himself, maybe sixteen at the oldest, curled into a ball at the base of the tree. At first he thought her hair, braided down her back, was frozen, but then he realized it was just so blonde, it was almost white. She is wearing cut off jean shorts, that exposed most of her alabaster thighs. Her shirt was pale blue, was probably two sizes too big for her, and was ripped all down one side. She wore no shoes or socks, but didn't show any signs of being cold despite the bitter weather.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks softly, trying not to scare her

The girl jumps up in fear, and shields her arms over her face, like she expected to be hit. That is when he sees them, the cuts all up and down her arms, some old and some new, he also notices now the ones on her legs and one scar across her right eye, putting a slight gap in her eyebrow. Despite all this, the first thing that Jacob thinks is that she is absolutely stunning. He can't remember ever being attracted to a girl like this, even Anna.

"You better leave, if you help me they'll hurt you too." the girl says, breaking the silence

"Who is 'they'? Are they the ones who cut you?"

"It doesn't matter, you just need to leave." She states firmly.

"There's not even anybody here, I doubt anyone will be after you in this weather anyways."

"Th-they're gone?" she says wearily, looking around "They were just chasing me through the forest and I tripped into this tree.. I thought they were going to kill me."

That's when at the same time, they notice two large men, or ice sculptures of men, laying on their backs with arms reaching out as if they were falling, twenty feet above their heads in the tree.

"H-how i-what could-i don't belie-" Is all Jacob could sputter out.

"I must have launched them into the tree when I tried to freeze them.." the girl mutters, making sure Jacob couldn't hear

"I don't know how they froze, or how they got up there, but you need to leave because there were three of them chasing me."

"Well I can't just leave you out here in the cold, you're barely wearing any clothes. Nobody is going to be at my house until late this afternoon anyways, you can just crash there." Jacob suggests

"No.. i've hurt too many people who've tried to help me.. I can't do it anymore" she says, her voice quivering

"Listen, I'd never forgive myself knowing I left some poor girl in my tree in the middle of a snowstorm, so you better come inside, i'll get you a new shirt and some pants, and if you want too you can leave, okay?" Jacob declares

"Well, I could use a new shirt, and I'm kind of hungry.. but just for a couple minutes and then I am definitely leaving."

"If that's what you want."

As they walk towards the house, Jacob is relieved to see his mother has already gone to work. He doesn't want to have to explain what he has just experienced.

"Hey, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves." Jacob states, sticking out his hand to shake the girls. "I'm Jacob, it's nice to meet you."

Elsa stares at his hand, afraid to touch it, and is relieved that Jacob gives up and slips his hand back into his pocket. "Umm, my name is Elsa." Elsa replies.

"That's a interesting name, i like it. Did you notice that around the tree you were in it was ice, and now it's snow? Also the wind is howling everywhere except inside that tree. It's like the tree was the eye of the storm or something.. weird." Jacob says.

"Yea it must've just been the way the wind came off the mountains or something."

"I guess that makes sense.. here you can get some clothes out of my sisters room, she's at college so she probably won't even notice, also here is a pair of my moms old shoes, they're old and she was about to throw them away but they're better than what you have." Jacob says, regretting the last part thinking it may not be her fault she didn't have shoes.

As Elsa goes into his sisters room, Jacob sits at the kitchen table thinking of any way he can to get this girl to stay.

"So where are you from?" Jacob asks through the door.

"Missouri." Elsa says, "I was chased here by those men, I've hitchhiked most of the time, but sometimes I've had to run because they catch up to me."

"Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"No.. my parents don't much care about me, I ran away from home when I was twelve."

"Twelve? How did you survive by yourself for that long.. that had to have been at least three years ago!" Jacob says with a little too much aggression in his voice.

"Well I'm fifteen now, so that means it will be four years this coming June. A lot of families have taken me in, but I always left because I was afraid of being caught."

"Why are you running in the first place? What did you do to make those guys so mad at you, to make them do that to you?"

Trying to avoid the question, Elsa barks, "Don't you have to go to school or something? It is a Thursday."

"Shit! What time is it? NINE OH FOUR? DAMMIT! I'm so sorry i'm late and I have something really important to do today! Christ! Uhh, just help yourself to the fridge or cabinets.. my room is down the hall or you can hang out in my sisters room. Dad will be home for lunch at like 11:45 so if you're still here just don't be seen. If you feel like staying, I'll be home at four… I'm so sorry I have to rush off like this but.."

"I get it, I'll be gone before your dad even comes home so don't worry about it. Thanks for everything by the way, If I ever come back through here I may have to come and visit."

"Dang it!" Jacob yells "I forgot to turn my car back on and it frosted back over the windshield. I'll be late for second period and I CANNOT be late for that class"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Elsa says with a grin on her face, and at the swoosh of a hand, all of the snow rises off of the ground, trees, and roads, and vanishes into thin air.


End file.
